


I Hope You're Satisfied

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Canon Era, Charlotte Is Charlotte, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facilier Is Really Charismatic, Grinding, New Orleans, Opposites Attract, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Voodoo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Charlotte joins Dr. Facilier in his parlour for a little fun after weeks apart. His "friends" watch.





	I Hope You're Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got real kinky real fast. 
> 
> Enjoy XD

"Where ya going in such a tizzy, darlin'?"

Charlotte La Bouff turned, eyes wide, to see the large man sitting at the table, looking up from a plate of lunchtime beignets. She tugged the hem of her pink skirt down with a weak giggle.

"Oh, just out for a bit, Big Daddy!" she trilled, waving her hat to him, "Goin' to see Tia at the restaurant and-"

"-And spending my money on a couple hundred dresses," Big Daddy sighed with a fond smile. "I get the picture."

Charlotte grinned, grateful he had come up with her excuse for her, and blew him a kiss before tearing out the door. Just as she thought she was in the clear, she heard her father clear his throat.

"Aren't you forgettin' something, darlin'?" he smirked, and Charlotte looked back. He held out a wad of cash, and Charlotte let out a loud laugh, dashing back in.

"Oh now, how silly of me!" she beamed, nearly cutting off his air supply with a tight hug, and grabbed the cash, stuffing it down her boobs. Once she was out the door, she checked both ways, and turned left instead of right, clopping her little pink heels down to the shadier part of town.

As she was hurrying, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Charlotte?"

Her eyes fluttered closed. _Why now?_

She turned to the boy. "Travis. What're you doin' out here, followin' me like a dog?"

The lanky teenager straightened up a little, slapping on a brave smile. "Protecting you. Don't know if you ain't noticed, Miss Charlotte, but you're in the dangerous part'a town here. Nothing but no good charlatans around here, with... with _impure_ intentions, y'know!"

Charlotte blinked, biting her lip and observing how right this poor idiot really was.

"So, you thought you'd be my hero, did ya honey?" Charlotte skirted up to him, grabbing him by the lapels. He gulped, and nodded. "Well, you know what you can do for me? It's a big favour, now..." she batted her big blue doe eyes.

"W-what?" Travis murmured, lost in her gaze.

 _"GET LOST!"_ she shouted, and he jumped, promptly taking off. Charlotte fixed her fluffy coat, stuck her nose up, and kept on trotting toward her destination.

"Lottie?"

Charlotte held in a groan, and turned to her best friend. "Tia!" she smiled, rushing over to her. "On your way to the Place?"

"You know it," Tiana laughed softly, both of them referring to her wildly successful new restaurant.

"Where's the hubby?" Charlotte asked, looking behind her friend.

"I made him work the breakfast shift," Tiana winked, nudging the blonde, and Charlotte snorted.

"Good on ya, honey. If I were you, I'd give him the brunch, lunch, and dinner shifts too."

"Then it's a good thing you're not me, and I'm not you," Tiana chuckled.

"Is it ever," Charlotte snickered, and kissed her friend's cheek. "I'm late, baby, I gotta go."

"Where you off to?" Tiana asked, and looked around suddenly with a frown. "Shouldn't you be at home... pouring over newspapers in search of some new prince to snatch up?" She leaned in. "Y'know, I heard the prince of Arendelle is up for grabs. You like redheads, don'tcha?"

"Oh," Charlotte laughed nervously, backing up with a blush. "That's all... fairy tale stuff, isn't it? I'm so over... princes."

Tiana looked astonished. "In all my years..."

"Oh, I've found someone _better_ , Tia!" Charlotte bounced, exploding in what the restaurant owner could only describe as rainbows and excitement, a description only Lottie could rip out of her. The vivacious blonde then slapped on some more lipstick, and pranced off with a dainty little wave. Tiana blew hair out of her eye, shaking her head.

"I don't even wanna know."

When Charlotte finally made it to her destination down a few more winding cobblestone pathways, she stole one last furtive glance around before dancing in, eyes fiery and smile beaming.

"Alright- I'm here sugar, come and _get_ me!" she growled, shaking her chest with a giggle, but soon realized she was alone in the large, dark parlour. "Now that's..." she chuckled nervously, "That's no way to greet a lady, is it?" The door creaked shut with a slam behind her, and she yelped as she was forced inside.

She tiptoed around a pile of discarded voodoo dolls and shrieked as one fell onto her foot. Kicking the little creep off with a squeal, she peeked around the corner nervously, noticing a few old candles in skulls burning down to their wicks on the shelf.

_The shadowman's parlour sure was a lot creepier without him there to liven the place up._

She had only been here about five times since they had started this... "thing." Charlotte had met Facilier that night after she kissed Naveen and Tia back into humans, followed him back here out of curiosity after watching him strike a bargain with these ravenous looking masks that hung before her. Apparently, they were about to drag him to the underworld for losing a talisman- good thing he knew how to slither his way out of anything. Charlotte had listened to the charming, enigmatic man's story, and though she could tell a liar when she saw one, she knew he would be worth the time and trouble in the long run. They had taken to each other, in an opposites attract sort of way... he was everything she never knew she needed, and all that jazz. He sure knew how to make a lady feel special, anyway.

"F-Faci?" she squeaked, managing another weak laugh, "N-now, you know how I am with games..." She balled up her fists, stamping her foot down. "I either start 'em or win 'em!"

Her voice echoed, and she heard a soft breath behind her. Whipping around with a gasp, she turned to see... _nothing_.

"Shadow?!" Her eyebrows knit. "Shadow, 's that you?" Facilier's spectral counterpart was always playing tricks on her- but he (or his corporeal equivalent) was still nowhere to be seen.

She crossed her arms in a huff. "Ooohh... where are you, Doc?" Charlotte fretted. It had been two hours since the witch doctor had told her he would be in... she thought coming a little later would give him time to _prepare_ , even though she could barely wait as it was. "Facilier?!" She dropped down on a stool, observing her surroundings again, as it seemed to be the only thing to do while she waited for the man.  

She actually liked this room, strangely. She should really be frightened of it, what with the huge, hanging masks. She should imagine them coming to life as they do for Facilier, grinning and humming and making all sorts of awful wishes come true. But the idea of them interested her... _excited_ her.

"What're you lookin' at, hon?" she smirked up at the big one, the one with the ram's horns. He just stared, eyes dull and hollow. "You're a charmer, aren't ya?" she muttered, rolling her eyes down to inspect her perfect nails. She found a little fleck of pink had chipped, so she quickly took off her little purse and-

"Oh," she breathed. She had dropped her handkerchief. She bent down to retrieve it, and suddenly heard a creak behind her. She quirked an eyebrow, and turned slightly... to see the large mask's scowl had developed into something of a sinister smile. "What..." she mumbled, then quirked her head. _It couldn't be because_... She bent over again, to test a theory, and the smile grew.

"Oh!" she repeated, smiling wickedly and straightening up. "You... like that?" But now, as she gazed around, she realized the masks had reverted to their previous expressions. She blinked, and shook her head. "I must be goin' crazy," she scowled, "Somethin' in the air in this place."

She thought of Facilier again. If she had come in when he was here, he would've been practicing with his cards, or mixing a new concoction or something... _ideally he would've been dusting these shelves,_ she thought, scrunching up her nose.

Maybe he'd be wearing that top... that purple one, that showed off his nice, toned arms. He never gave himself enough credit for those arms.

Maybe... maybe he would have started without her. Sitting back at that table, a lazy hand stroking himself, thinking of her, _only_ her... Charlotte adjusted herself, and all that want that had shocked her upon waking this morning flooded back in unbearable heat waves.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, rolling her hips down again. It had been two weeks since she had had Facilier, three since he had been inside her, and she would positively _die_ if she didn't get him today. She imagined how good he would handle her, taking her by the hair as she fell to her knees and...

"Oh no," she whispered, her fingers grazing down to her skirt. She needed him badly, and any friction at all felt heavenly right now. She thought of his fingers, how nice they felt tracing her back, dipping down between her thighs...

 _Oh, hell._ He was taking too long anyway, and Charlotte was not a patient woman.

She pushed aside her skirt and panties and began rubbing herself, groaning as she gradually increased the pace. By now, she could feel how wet she was, and she was already burning.

"Oh, honey... yeah, sugar, _there_ , there!" she whined, and bounced down on the stool, grinding down...

"Early bird gets the worm, eh babygirl?" she heard, and fell backward off the stool with a shriek as she looked up to see Facilier.

"You! Do... do you _know_ how long I waited for you?!" she snapped, jerking her hand back out from beneath her skirt with a deep blush and closing her legs. Shadow plucked the pocket watch from Facilier's pants, dropping it in the man's hands, and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"About twenty minutes?"

The petite blonde sputtered, and crossed her arms again. "Well... well I was so ready to _have_ you when I came in, I just couldn't help myself!"

"So it would seem," Facilier drawled, coming up in front of her and offering down his cane. She took it, and he yanked her up right into his arms.

"Oh!" she squealed at the pleasant way he gazed at her lips, hugging her tighter... but she broke away, dusting herself off. "I need a man who can take care of me," she pouted, feigning irritancy, and he spun her back around to him, gripping her shoulders tightly with a glare.

"Guess you should've kept Naveen around, then," he growled in her ear.

"You mean your creepy little henchman, or Tiana's husband?" Charlotte volleyed back, and Facilier chuckled.

"See your point." He narrowed his eyes, glancing back down to her full lips once more before exhaling his arousal and letting her go. "So, y'all took matters into your own hands, did ya?" Despite their lack of physical contact, his breath was still hot on her neck, and she shuddered. Shadow lifted up her skirt a little with a playful cackle, and Facilier smacked the naughty figure away, taking over in tracing the curve of her ass, between her legs down to her frilly panties.

"Goodness, darlin'... you really were excited, weren't ya?" Charlotte whimpered softly as Facilier began to rub slow circles around her, barely even ghosting his fingertips over her aching nub.

"I... I-"

Suddenly, they heard another creak, and they both snapped their heads up. The masks were grinning again.

Facilier looked up, and frowned a little. "Hm. Guess they don't get a lot of action on the other side." He manoeuvred them around so Charlotte was facing away from the masks. "Uh, sugar, we'd better-"

"No, wait," Charlotte choked out. Facilier hesitated, his frown deepening.

"You... you wanna...?" he murmured, glancing back up at his friends, and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah... yeah," she bit her lip, and smiled bashfully. "Let 'em watch."

The masks all began to come to life, murmuring and whispering, eyes on her. Charlotte's smile developed into a grin, her confidence quickly taking over. She always did love an audience.

"Alright..." a grin grew on his angular face, " _Now_ we're cookin'!"

Facilier laughed, and pressed a hand to her back, bending her over. Once her chest had been pressed into the table where he did his readings, her hands found the purple tablecloth and grasped it tight. She could feel Facilier's cane tracing her ass, and he gave it a quick smack with the stick before getting rid of it.

The masks all seemed to train in on the two, watching hungrily as Facilier flipped the blonde's skirt up again, roughly massaging her ass with his long, slender fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I've been ready all morning..." 

"Mmmm, you love showin' off, don't you little lady?" he chuckled darkly, "Now think real hard, you think prince charming would've let y'all do this?" Charlotte blushed again, but she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed- not when the voodoo man behind her was unbuckling his belt and teasing her open like his own little whore-

"And what do you think your daddy would make of all this? You... screwin' the shadowman?" He let out another dark chuckle at the hilarity of it all- some days, he still couldn't believe he had his hands on the most coveted little mama in town, much less the fact that he was regularly getting up her skirt.

"Mmmph," Charlotte mumbled into the table, rubbing her swollen breasts against it for stimulation. She had always been daddy's little girl, and daddy'd have Facilier thrown in jail if he even _suspected_ him of touching her.

Probably talking to her, too.

"You, a bonafide princess-" Facilier caught himself with a smirk, "Well, almost... with a no good, soul-stealin', shady cat like me?" He leaned down to her ear, grinding his erection against her ass. "Fuckin' you _rough_ , just how you like it?"

Charlotte let up her moaning for a second to lift her face up. "Oh god, Faci! Give it to me real hard!" she cried, her voice growling with sass as she pounded on the table, but he just silenced her with a thrust through his pants. She could feel the outline of his hard-on, straining against his clothing.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss La Bouff."

"And so is giving your lady what she wants, when she wants it!" Charlotte snapped right back, and Facilier tossed his head back, laughing loudly. She really was a pistol; Lawrence never would've been able to handle her.

"Fine. Spread those pretty little legs for me then, darlin'... just a little wider, now... that's it," he grinned, licking his lips. He looked up to see the masks practically ready to jump off the wall in anticipation, so he gave everyone what they wanted. Popping the last button of his worn out trousers, Facilier finally freed his stiffened dick, and pushed into Charlotte with ease, wringing another long, breathy moan from the girl.

"You're so b-big, sugar," she squeezed her eyes shut, sucking on her bottom lip.  

"Keen observation, Lottie," he chuckled, and pulled back a little just to thrust back in. "I love seein' your baby blues, darling, but this is what I love so much about having you from behind- seein' your gorgeous little ass turn pink as I dig my fingers in." Charlotte mewled a little, clenching the tablecloth in her fists. The masks puffed mist eagerly.

"Aw, you _love_ that, don'tcha?!" Facilier laughed up at his friends, giving another thrust. Charlotte groaned.

"H-harder," she managed out, "Please, Doc..."

"So good for me... your blood's pumpin' now, ain't it?" he hissed in her ear, and Charlotte gasped. "You know how hard y'make me?" She let out a heavy breath as he pounded in again. "Can you _feel_ it?"

" _God_ , yes-"

She'd never really known pleasure like she did with this man... he was agile, well-endowed, and perfectly experienced. Sure, she had explored herself when she was a teenager- she still remembered the night that Tia came over when they were both eighteen, and they talked about their ideal prince. Tia had come up with some hard working, kind, family-man type. Charlotte... well, all she wanted was good looks and lots of, eh... experience. Tia had blushed when Charlotte had confessed this, but then, Charlotte never really was afraid of making lewd statements; Tiana was always the more conservative of the two.

"Why so quiet?" Facilier ripped Charlotte out of her memories, "I thought we was puttin' on a show, doll!" He buried himself deeper into her, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the parlour. He wouldn't soon forget this encounter, next reading he did on this very table... hopefully he had something in his trunk of tricks that would hide a rather large erection.  

The largest mask gave a deep, evil laugh, and Charlotte felt her nerves light up and her chest swell under the attention.

"Ohh, faster Doc, _please_!" she cried, pushing back into him. The shadowman let out a grunt, and pressed a few kisses down her slender back as she shivered. The spirits were all watching her, watching her squirm and writhe and beg. It made her so wet she could barely focus.

"I'm gettin' there, darlin'," he breathed, pushing faster.

"M-me too... oh," she wailed, "I'm so... close..." She felt him hit her g-spot head on, grinding into it as she squealed his name. The masks all watched her as she came hard under their gaze and the gaze of her lover, and Dr. Facilier tossed his head back, thrusting one last time before shouting Charlotte's name.

Once they had both relaxed, Facilier tucked himself back up, and Charlotte straightened herself as well, fixing the table cloth in the process.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I'd b-better be gettin' home before, uh, daddy realizes I've been gone all day. You probably have..." she flicked her wrist, "Business to conduct, and all that..."

Facilier nodded, running a hand through his messy hair before tossing his hat back on. It was true, he still had a lot of souls to deliver on... you could only hold the spirits off for so long with stunts like these. Just as he was turning around to get his table ready though, he heard Charlotte prance back over to him, flip him around, and knock him back onto the table, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. After the initial shock wore off, his hands found her rotating hips, drumming them along her dress, and when she finally broke away, the shadowman's usually narrowed eyes were wide and interested.

"Just one for the road, honey," she giggled, winking, and fixed her boobs up again with a squish. She then sauntered out of the dimly lit parlour and back into daylight, leaving Facilier shell shocked and a more than a little aroused again. He watched her little skirt ride up, groaning as she hurried her way back out.

Shadow tapped him on the shoulder and crossed its arms, and Facilier rolled his eyes, materializing his cane again to lounge on.

"Yeah, I know. Forget my damn friends- she gon' be the death or me, that girl."

And Charlotte knew it, too.

Just as she was going out, she heard a voice approach her.

" _Miss Charlotte!_ What were you doin' in there with the shadowman?! I should've stuck around, then he wouldn't have kidnapped you! You sounded mighty distressed, what kinda awful things did he tr-" She raised her eyebrows as Travis suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a little mosquito.

"Aw, now look at that," Charlotte hummed, "Pesky things, always hanging around." She crushed him with a slap and a wicked smile, and gave Facilier a grateful wave, sashaying away as the doctor nodded back. A smirk crossed his face as he turned the mangled mosquito back into a screaming human, dragging him into the parlour to bargain for his life back.

"Y'see, boys?" he told his friends, glancing fondly one last time out at Charlotte, "Big Daddy's little girl is learning from the best."


End file.
